Come Out of Your Shell
by ShermanTheWorm
Summary: Miyuki Aiko doesn't like being noticed. She's shy and reserved, and she wants to keep it that way. But what will happen when she catches the attention of the Ouran High School Host Club? Can they help her come out of her shell?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm ShermanTheWorm. I was really bored today, so I was watching Ouran High School Host Club, cuz it's like, my favorite anime EVER. Yeah, so out of the blue, my magical and random mind came up with an idea for a new story! Yay! I haven't written a OHSHC fan fiction yet, and writing this was hard cuz I had to figure everything out first, like how Japanese honorifics work.. lol yeah I don't understand Japanese at all, since I'm not one of those super anime fans. *sighs* Well, at least I have Google! Lol, so this story begins in the beginning of the anime/manga. Haruhi is not in the club yet, and it is the first day of the new year at Ouran! My character is named Miyuki Aiko. I hope you all enjoy the story! Please review, cuz I have no idea if this is good or not... But oh well! Hehe, byeeeeee.**

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... sadly.**

* * *

Come Out of Your Shell

I walked through the grandiose hallways of my high school, lost in thought. I was already pretty late for class, but I really just didn't want to go. I had a feeling it was going to be just like last year.

I am a second year student this year in class 2A. Going to school at the prestigious Ouran High School is such a pain sometimes, especially when you want to just sit down and read a book by yourself. It is a loud school filled to the brim with obnoxious and shallow people. Everyone here is rich and always wants attention. I guess I'm different in that way.

I'm Miyuki Aiko, a sixteen year old American girl. I moved to Japan, where my father is from, to finish my education at Ouran, and I now live in an apartment by myself. Most people think of me as shy and distant, a world-class foreign bookworm. And I am. Throughout my first year of high school, I focused only on my schoolwork and reading. I haven't had a friend since I moved here. A lot of people think I can't even speak Japanese, which I certainly can. I am fluent. I just don't talk much.

I finally made it to the 2A classroom twenty minutes late. As I walked in, everyone turned to stare at me, and I flinched and averted my eyes. I ran to my seat. The teacher noticed my late entry though.

"Aiko-kun, please refrain from being late in the future. I do not tolerate it." The teacher scolded, his stern voice making me shrink into my seat in fear. But, right after he said it, he resumed whatever he was teaching as if it never happened. I sighed in relief.

As the lesson went on, I continuously felt someone was looking at me. It was quite unnerving and I glanced around me to see who the culprit was. My eyes met dark eyes hidden partially by glasses. A guy two seats to the right of me was staring at me intently, seemingly sizing me up or something. I blushed and looked away; embarrassed that someone was paying any attention to me. Especially someone so handsome. I knew who it was, of course. Ootori Kyoya was practically royalty here at Ouran, known for getting the top scores in his classes and for being the third son of the distinguished Ootori family.

I was nervous, really nervous.

* * *

~Tamaki's POV~

I felt bad for her. I had never met the girl, but she was shy and distant most of the time. She never came to the Host Club either. I didn't even know the lovely lady's name! She was rather beautiful, with her long dark brown hair and teal eyes. A beautiful woman like that should be coming to the host club! I huffed and rested my chin on my desk, still looking at her from the other side of the room. Then she started looking around rather nervously, and her eyes met Kyoya's. Was he looking at her too? Eh, it was Kyoya. He was probably just gathering data on her to put into his evil notebook. I've always wondered what was in that book…. The girl blushed slightly, and turned away from Kyoya, focusing on the teacher. She was so cute! I smiled and decided to introduce myself after class.

* * *

~Miyuki's POV~

Class had finally ended for the day, and I slowly got out of my seat to pack up. I placed my books in my bag and walked out of the classroom and into the large hallways. They were a million times noisier when classes ended, and I clench my books to my chest and hurried through the hallways, wanting to just get out of the giant traffic jam that was the hallways. Suddenly, a hand rested on my shoulder I flinched, not used to people touching me.

"Ano… excuse me, miss?" An unfamiliar male voice said. I turned a bit, glancing at him. I almost gawked uncharacteristically. It was Tamaki Suou, another one of the most popular guys at Ouran. _'What is going on today?'_ I wondered.

"Ye-yes Suou-san?" I said, nervous yet curious as to what he would say.

"Ah! How horrible! How is it that you know my name already while I do not know yours? I feel so ashamed..." he said, hanging his head down and frowning. I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused.

"M-My name is Aiko Miyuki. I already knew you're name because you are so well known at this school. It's quite logical for you not to know my name." I said shyly, smiling a bit to comfort him. Tamaki's head shot up and he smiled hugely, giving me a huge hug and twirling me around. My eyes bugged out of my head and I blushed. "S-Suou-san?"

"Aw! You are so adorable!" he exclaimed, finally setting me down. My head was spinning, and I almost stumbled, but I caught myself quickly and blinked.

"W-what?" I said. _'Why would he call me cute and talk to me, of all people?'_ I wondered.

"You should definitely come to Music Room #3 Aiko-san! I can't wait to see your beautiful face there!" he said while gesticulating dramatically. Then he abruptly ran off back to the school. My mouth was wide open, and I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot. I then noticed that a ton of girls were looking at me with either shocked or jealous looks on their faces. I clenched my books tighter to my chest and ran away from the school. I hate it when people look at me so much.

* * *

_"She's such a slut! I mean, seriously._ _All the guys are always paying attention to her!"_

_"It's totally not fair. Those boobs are TOTALLY fake."_

_"She should just leave. No one likes her anyway."_

_"Look at her clothes! What a fashion faux pas."_

_"That's like, the fifth guy who's asked her out in a week. This is ridiculous."_

_"Get out of here, bi-atch! No one wants to see your fat ass 'round here."_

_"Apparently she's super rich too. She probably pays all the guys to like her."_

I woke up with a start. '_When did I fall asleep_?' I wondered. I rubbed my eyes and found they were soaking wet. I was crying. I had those dreams all the time. I was in middle school in the United States when all of that happened. I try to forget about it, but the memories just don't go away. Pretty much all of the girls in my school had turned on me and thought I was an attention hog just because a lot of guys began asking me out. It's not like it was my fault! I hadn't done anything, and it's not like I enjoyed the attention at all. I never have. I got up, walking swiftly to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed cool water into my face, successfully waking myself up. I looked into the mirror at my red and tired eyes and sighed loudly. Time for my second day of torture.

Today started out normally, but it all went downhill from there when I found myself at the door of Music Room #3. I decided that since Suou-san was so nice, I owed it to him to at least drop by. The problem was that I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I tried to compose myself, so I could be ready for whatever, but I was still really nervous. I reached for the golden handle, and turned it gently. I pushed it open, and was suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of…. rose petals? I blinked confusedly. Then I saw them. Six very handsome men were in the center of the room, smiling at me. I blushed and got extremely nervous. I was NOT expecting this. _'Could this be…..'_

"Welcome, princess, to the Ouran Host Club." I heard Suou-san say. He was in the middle of the group, sitting on the rather extravagant chair.

"Oh, who's she?" Two identical twins said simultaneously.

"This is Aiko-san. She's in class 2A with Kyoya and I. I invited the lovely lady here!" Suou-san explained, dramatically.

"She so pretty, ne Takashi?" a small little boy said excitedly.

"Aa." said a very tall and rather intimidating guy. I was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Aiko-san is apparently from the United States, and is quite shy and reserved but brilliant, with some of the top scores in our class." said Ootori-san. How did he know those things though? We hadn't met before yesterday! I slowly began backing away from them, then turned and ran away from Music Room #3. I barely heard Suou-san yelling my name as I sped away. How embarrassing. 'At least I'll never see any of them again, except for Ootori-san and Suou-san in class...' I thought.

I was totally wrong.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review to tell me if you liked it! I accept ANY kind of review, so say whatever ya want. I appreciate everyone's opinions! Also please tell me if In wrote any of the japanese stuff incorrectly or whatever. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Annnnnnnd welcome to chapter two! I am writing this during he Super Bowl cuz I don't really understand football, I just watch it for the commercials... hehe. SOOOOO yeah. Enjoy this chapter! :) **

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. Yeah, I only own Miyuki.**

* * *

Chapter 2

~No POV~

Miyuki didn't want anything to do with the Host Club. She didn't really want anything to do with anyone, in fact. She wanted to be on her own, because that way, no one could turn on her. Those hosts probably didn't even want to be her friends; they just wanted money for their club. The thought made her feel even worse. She clutched her pillow to her chest, and held back unwanted tears. 'Why am I crying? I'm supposed to be used to all this…'she thought.

Miyuki used to have friends. She used to talk in class. But that year at her middle school in California caused everything to change. Even her best friends had turned on her and the only time people would talk to her was when they insulted her. If she began to hang out with the hosts, wouldn't all of the girls hate her again?

* * *

Back at the host club, everyone was very confused.

"Hey, Tono, why'd she run away?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

The Host Club King just sat there with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Hey, earth to Tono!" the twins said, waving their hands in front of Tamaki's face, and then shrugging when he just stayed like that.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" Honey asked concernedly. "Does he need some cake?"

"No, Honey-senpai, he's just depressed because Miss Aiko ran off so quickly. I knew she was shy, but running off so quickly was not something I expected her to do." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook nonchalantly as usual.

Tamaki suddenly jumped out of his chair and raised his pointer finger into the air.

"This is quite a dilemma, my friends. We must help the poor princess come out of her shell!" he said excitedly.

The twins then zoomed over to Tamaki's side, rolling their eyes.

"Uh-oh. Tono's-" said Hikaru.

"Coming up with some crazy plan again." finished Kaoru.

"We're in!" they both said, grinning in their signature devilish way.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"We can't waste time on one girl just because she is shy. We have guests to entertain, and time is money." Kyoya stated, annoyed.

"But Kyoooooya! There is a damsel in distress here! We must help her!" Tamaki said dramatically, making puppy eyes at Kyoya, who blatantly ignored him.

"I refuse." Kyoya said. Tamaki went to go grow mushrooms in his corner.

"I think we should help her! She probably has no to eat cake with! We should get her to eat with us, ne Takashi?" Honey exclaimed sadly, big brown eyes teary as he clutched Usa-chan to his chest.

Mori nodded.

"Oy, Shadow King, that's five against one, huh? I think we win." The twins said, grinning even more devilishly.

Kyoya rubbed his temples, obviously exasperated. "Fine then. We will help Miss Aiko. But we must also focus on our paying customers."

Tamaki looked up from his corner and smiled, jumping up. "Let's get started!" he declared.

* * *

Miyuki was very jittery when she entered her classroom, fearing that Tamaki or Kyoya would ask her about yesterday. She felt really bad about running away, but she couldn't help it. She kept her head down as she speed-walked to her desk.

"Oy! Aiko-san!" Miyuki heard Tamaki say. She flinched, and didn't look in his direction. She heard Tamaki walk swiftly over to her desk and he put his hands on it. Miyuki's eyes were downcast, but she glanced quickly to his hands, nervous. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Aiko-san! Did we do something wrong yesterday? All the hosts and I are worried that we upset you. We feel horrible upsetting such a beautiful princess as you!" Tamaki exclaimed. Then he took Miyuki's hands.

"Please allow us to make it up to you! Come to the club again today, okay?" he said seriously as he smiled in his signature princely way.

Miyuki gulped. "But I-I…"

Tamaki let go of her dainty pale hands and cut her off. "I'll see you there!" he exclaimed. Then he sped off back to his desk just as the teacher entered the room. Miyuki just continued to stare at him, completely overwhelmed. Tamaki noticed her still looking at him and smiled brightly in her direction. Miyuki's eyes widened and she blushed noticeably. She turned her gaze down her desk. Tamaki just chuckled. 'Aiko-san is so cute…' he thought happily.

Miyuki was once again navigating through the hallways as she tried to exit Ouran. She felt bad, but she wasn't going to the host club like Tamaki had asked her to. She felt like she was just going to make a fool out of herself again and run away. So, she decided just to avoid the hosts at all costs. But the hosts weren't about to give up.

Two identical twins suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Miyuki's arms. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly as they led the super-shy girl back to Music Room #3.

"Le-Let me go!" Miyuki requested anxiously. The twins laughed.

"Sorry, but no can do! We've got orders from the boss to bring you to the club if you tried to get away!" the twins declared simultaneously. Miyuki gulped audibly and tried to pull away from them, but to no avail.

"Can you at least tell me who you guys are?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, sure Aiko-senpai. I'm Hikaru." the boy to Miyuki's left said.

"And I'm Kaoru." The boy to Miyuki's right said.

Miyuki just nodded and said tentatively, "Nice to meet both of you…"

The twins just smiled at her and continued speeding off towards the club room.

Right when the door opened to Music Room #3, the rose petals started flowing again and Miyuki saw the other four hosts standing around Tamaki's chair, watching her being led by the twins into the room. Miyuki then looked at the marble floors, not able to look at the handsome men without getting nervous.

"Ah, our beautiful princess has returned! Welcome! I was afraid you wouldn't show!" Tamaki gushed, smiling like the idiot he was.

"I wasn't going to show..." Miyuki muttered, but Tamaki either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"So, Aiko-san. Since you finally are here, it's time to decide which type you like best."

"T-type?" Miyuki asked, confused.

"Yes, yes type! Type of host!" he explained. Miyuki just looked at him, confused and getting rather nervous, as usual.

"Do you like the wild type? Or the boy Lolita type?" He asked, gesturing to the tall and intimidating Mori and then to cute and small Honey, who was perched on Mori's shoulders.

"Or maybe you like the little devil types that helped you get here?" he said, gesturing to Hikaru and Kaoru, who had joined the others on the other side of the room.

Miyuki still looked as nervous as ever under all this pressure.

"Or maybe the cool type?" Tamaki suggested, pointing at Kyoya.

"Ummm…I-I…" Miyuki stuttered.

"Or maybe…" Tamaki said, starting towards Miyuki. He stopped in front of her and tilted her chin up, locking eyes with her as she flinched. He smiled gently.

"You'd like the princely type?" he finished. Miyuki was blushing madly and backed away from Tamaki.

"I-I can't say I have a favorite type, sorry…" she said, looking at her feet.

"Well that's okay! She should just get to know all of us! Usa-chan wants to meet her too!" Honey suggested.

"Who's Usa-chan?" Miyuki asked, curious. Honey slid off of Mori's shoulders and walked over to Miyuki, holding out his pink stuffed bunny.

"This is Usa-chan! We love sweets! Do you like sweets Aiko-chan?" Honey asked cutely. Miyuki smiled a bit.

"Y-yes, I quite like sweets. Especially vanilla cakes." Miyuki said. Honey smiled hugely at her.

"That's great Aiko-chan! I think you should spend time with me and Takashi first. We could eat lots of vanilla cake together!" Honey exclaimed.

"Um, ok." Miyuki said quietly. Honey then grabbed her hand and led her to where he and Takashi did most of their hosting. Lots of girls were also beginning to come in, making Miyuki even more nervous than she already was.

_'Why did these kinds of things always happen to me?' she wondered exasperatedly._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Pleaseeee review. I NEED to know if this is good or not! :) Any review will do, even one word! I don't care! haha, byeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, sorry for not posting this this weekend, but I was really busy. SO, because I love you guys soooooo much,I finished it instead of doing my homework. Or taking a nap. Lol, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kind of a filler, just to introduce all the characters and stuff. Oh and Haruhi's here too! I made her entrance different from the manga and anime so don't hate me, k? I just had to get her into the story cuz she's awesome. Lol, well please review after you read! Say whatever you please! Anything will do!** **~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Seriously! I only own Miyuki Aiko!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Usa-chan's favorite kind is carrot cake, because he's a bunny!" Honey stated excitedly as he handed his stuffed bunny a huge piece of carrot cake. Miyuki smiled a bit as she watched him entertain the other girls and herself. Mori, on the other hand, just stood by silently. It seemed like that was what he usually did though. Miyuki was more comfortable at the club than she thought she would be, but she was still on edge.

"Ne, Miyu-chan! Would you like some vanilla cake? I got some just for you!" Honey asked sweetly. Miyuki nodded, but was confused as to why Honey called her by her first name all of a sudden. Honey walked over to her side of the table and gave her a piece that seemed as big as her head. Miyuki simply stared at it.

"There you go Miyu-chan! I gave you the biggest piece because you're our special guest!" Honey smiled hugely.

"I- I don't think I can…" Miyuki looked at Honey, who was beginning to have a hurt look on his boyish face and sighed. "Um… thank you, Honey-senpai." She said. Honey just smiled and skipped back over to his seat, jumping onto the cushions before sitting.

"So, Honey-senpai, why do you like sweets so much?" a first year girl asked tentatively. Honey smiled.

"Because they are so sweet, just like you ladies!" he said in his signature Honey-esque way.

Just then, Miyuki felt two elbows rest on her shoulders. She flinched, and heard two voices in her ears.

"Hey, Aiko-senpai, How do you-" one began.

"Like the Host club so far?" one finished.

"You know, you should come and hang out with us!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Today's me and Takashi's day with Miyu-chan! You can't have her!" Honey pouted, suddenly appearing beside Miyuki and clutching her arm. Miyuki was blushing and looking between all of them nervously.

"Nah-uh, Honey-senpai. I think she's had enough of your cake." Hikaru and Kaoru said sarcastically, gesturing to her barely touched cake. Honey's eyes started to water.

"Miyu-chan, do you not like the cake? I'm sorry!" he cried. Mori then came over and patted Honey on the head.

"N-no! No! Gomenasai Honey-senpai! I'm just not very hungry at the moment!" she apologized quickly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, we're taking her as our prisoner anyway!" The twins said, grabbing Miyuki under both of her arms and speeding her away.

Honey just stood there watching after them, still pouting.

"Stupid Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They took Miyu-chan away! I wanted to get to know her better!" Honey whined. Mori just ruffled Honey's hair.

"Aa." He agreed.

* * *

The twins sped Miyuki, without her consent, to their table at the host club. Miyuki just complied, but was still a bit annoyed that they were so rude to Honey. Then the Hitachiin brothers placed her down gently onto a couch beside another group of overly excited girls, who squealed when they came back.

"Sorry for leaving ladies, but-" Hikaru said.

"We had to escort Miss Aiko here." Kaoru said. They both smiled their identical wide grins.

And then the twincest act started.

"Did I ever tell you ladies about the time Kaoru and I watch an American horror movie?" Hikaru asked the girls mischievously. Kaoru's eye's widened and he looked embarrassed.

"Oh Hikaru, why must you tell them that story? It's embarrassing…" he pouted. Then Hikaru gently grabbed Kaoru's chin and pulled it up, making Kaoru look into his eyes. They looked at each other…lovingly? Miyuki tilted her head and scrunched her eyebrows together, confused.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but you were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't keep it to myself." Hikaru said sincerely and affectionately. Miyuki could see right through their façade though and she rolled her eyes. Twincest act. Wonderful. While the girls sitting around her squealed wildly and shouted "Moe!" over and over again, Miyuki just sat there nonchalantly, focusing on her hot tea. Hikaru and Kaoru both happened to glance over at Miyuki, clearly surprised that she wasn't having any reaction, good or bad, to their act. She was probably the only one, and this definitely caught their attention, as well as Kyoya's, who was on the other side of the room writing in his secret notebook.

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~

Why was Aiko-senpai so unaffected? I've never met anyone like her… she must be really intuitive. She's very pretty too. Let's hope I don't do something stupid.

* * *

~Hikaru's POV~

What the hell? What is up with this girl? Is she like, a psychic or something? That would be pretty cool… Eh, whatever. Not like I care. But she would be fun to mess with 'cause she's so shy and stuff… We should give her a makeover! We can dress her up too! I wonder if Kaoru is thinking what I'm thinking… probably. We're twins, after all.

* * *

~No POV~

As the twins kept up their twincest act for the ladies, Miyuki began scanning the room, interested in what the other hosts were up to.

Honey was still being adorable as he talked to the girls and ate more cakes than humanly possible.

Mori was standing by, watching over Honey and saying the minimum amount of words possible.

Kyoya was creepily watching Miyuki and she blushed and looked away from him as his glasses flashed evilly.

Lastly, the overly dramatic Host King was crowded by girls; all wanting him to give them attention and say perverted things to them.

"I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?" One of his fan girls asked.

"Only if you feed it to me, darling." Tamaki said, caressing her chin. The girl then proceeded to fangirl squeal. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

Miyuki was about to turn back around to the twins, but the door handle turning at the entrance to the music room caught her eye.

'Who might that be? They're very late, whoever it is.' She wondered.

The door opened and a person stepped in. It looked like a boy, with baggy clothing, huge glasses and raggedy short brown hair. Miyuki blinked curiously. The whole get-up was pretty convincing, but she could definitely tell that it was a girl. Miyuki prided herself on being very intuitive. The girl's eyes widened when she took in the sight of the host club. 'She probably didn't mean to come here.' Miyuki thought.

The hosts, noticing her arrival, all crowded around her and began pestering her. Tamaki was doing that weird routine of "Which Type Do You Like Best?" Miyuki instantly felt sympathy for the student, who was backing away. The hosts thought she was a gay boy! Tamaki started moving towards her and did his signature 'tilt chin up and look into eyes' move. The girl looked terrified. She backed away, but just so happened to back into a pedestal on which a beautiful, ornate vase sat. The pedestal wobbled, and then the vase fell. The girl tried to catch it, but missed it by an inch. It crashed into a million pieces on the marble floor.

The poorly dressed student just stared at the scattered mess of glass in shock, terrified shock.

"Aw, we were gonna feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru said.

"Aw, now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" Kaoru said.

The girl, who was apparently a commoner, looked terrified.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" she yelled. All of the other girls in the club were staring at her.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya said, picking up a piece of glass and examining it with a creepy smile on his face.

Tamaki went to sit on his throne/chair dramatically.

"There's famous saying you may have heard Fujioka. 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the host club's dog."

The girl called Fujioka instantly paled and froze. Then she fainted. Miyuki felt really bad for her. They didn't even know she was a girl!

* * *

The day went on, and Haruhi, the host club's new "dog" went on to do all of the annoying tasks the hosts sent her to do. Miyuki watched her from time to time, interested in her stubborn and unrefined actions and words. It was quite refreshing, really. 'And she's an honor student too… she must be very smart.' Miyuki thought in awe.

Miyuki also watched as Haruhi showed the whole club the wonders of "commoner's coffee" she had brought back form the store. Miyuki was the only one to stay in her seat. She didn't want to be in the big crowd of people. Of course Tamaki was encouraging all the girls to drink it, and then asked one girl if she wanted to drink it from his mouth.

"Miyu-chan! Miyu-chan! Would you like some coffee too?" Honey asked from across the room when he saw her sitting alone.

Miyuki shook her head, then caught the eye of Haruhi, who was curious as to who Honey was yelling to. Haruhi looked at Miyuki and her eyebrows crinkled. 'Oh, does she think I'm odd because I'm not joining in?' Miyuki wondered nervously.

* * *

~Haruhi's POV~

Mother, why must these things happen to me? I've been basically put into servitude by the host club, and now I'm their dog. Or "little piglet" as Tamaki likes to call me. What an idiot.

Why are unground coffee beans so fascinating? It makes no sense. All the hosts are freaking out, as are the ladies and it's pissing me off.

Only one girl didn't join the commotion. I caught her eye when Honey asked her if she also wanted some coffee. She is quite pretty, with long dark brown hair and teal, nervous eyes. I can tell she's very shy. But, she seems like the only normal person in the whole club, so I think I might talk to her tomorrow, just to regain my sanity. All these rich bastards are seriously ridiculous.

I just hope I'll be able to survive these next three years of servitude.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm not sure when the next one willl be out because I'm VERY busy again this weekend. I'll try my best! Please review! byeeeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Hooray! I wrote this all today after school cuz it's just one of those days where i feel like writing for some reason. Haha. Well, this chapter isn't as exciting, since I wanted to start Miyuki and Haruhi's friendship and stuff, but it features a short drunk Ranka scene and a blushing Kaoru! Hehehehe. I'm so evil. MWAHHAHAH! lol, so I hope you all like this chapter! Please review, and the next chapter will be out asap!**

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. She is sad about this fact. But writing in third person makes her feel a bit better.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Haruhi Fujioka wanted nothing more than the get away from the group of rich imbeciles in the Ouran High School Host Club. As she stepped out of the dressing room and watched as Tamaki's face turned a seemingly unhealthy shade of red, she realized how stupid he actually was.

Haruhi was definitely a girl, and laughed at Tamaki's embarrassed tomato face.

* * *

Despite really wanting to quit the club and get back to her normal routine, Haruhi couldn't escape, even though she was a girl. She had a debt to pay, and hell would freeze over before Kyoya let her off the hook.

As she lied on her rather lumpy bed at home, she grumbled incessantly. Ranka, as her father preferred to be called, burst through the door. Totally drunk.

"Ah, my little *hic* Haruhiiiiii! How's my wittle g-*hic*-irl?" he asked, hiccupping continuously. Haruhi sighed.

"Dad, go to bed." She ordered, not wanting to hear his drunken antics.

"But HARUHIIIII! I don…..wanna go *hic* sleep!" Ranka whined. Haruhi rubbed her temples.

"I'll make some tea, but then you should go to bed." Haruhi stated calmly. Ranka smiled hugely.

"Yay Haruhi! That's my *hic* girl!" he said, dancing around the small home they owned like a crazy lunatic.

'His and Suou-senpai's personalities are so similar…' Haruhi thought. 'They're obnoxious.' she scowled.

* * *

~The Next Day~

As Miyuki Aiko stepped into the host club the next day, she was confused to see that the host club looked….different. Very different in fact. For one, there was tropical décor everywhere. Palm trees, wild plants and hibiscus flowers crowded the music room, and tropical animals such as toucans and iguanas were flying and crawling form tree to tree. The hosts were dressed up in tropical costumes. Most of them were shirtless,which made Miyuki blush when she noticed. Another thing that seriously confused her was that Haruhi was….a host?

'She's a girl though! They have to have found out by now!' she mentally face palmed.

Haruhi had her own hosting table today, and was currently entertaining some girls. She was…a natural. As Miyuki watched Haruhi curiously, Kyoya noticed Miyuki's appearance and began to walk over to her. He cleared his throat, attempting to get her attention. Miyuki whirled around, nervous.

"Ah, Ootori-san...what is it?" she asked tentatively.

"Interesting. I thought you wouldn't come back, Aiko-san, but I guess I was wrong." he said.

"Oh, well...I just wanted to get to know you all better, since you were all so kind." Miyuki explained.

Kyoya nodded, and the smallest of smiles graced his face. "I see." He said. "Well, you can't just stand here all day and watch. Which host would you like to go to today, Miss Aiko?" he asked politely. Miyuki frowned, unsure of whom to spend time with. Then she looked back over to Haruhi's table and smiled slightly.

"So the dog turned into a host? May I spend time with her…I mean him!" she corrected herself, nervous that she might have given away Haruhi's secret if the hosts didn't know yet. Kyoya looked at her with a mildly surprised look on his face.

"You know, Miss Aiko?" he asked.

"I…um…had a feeling… b-but…" she stuttered nervously.

"You prove yourself to be more interesting each time I speak with you. Yes, Haruhi Fujioka is a female, but you can't tell anyone." Kyoya stated seriously. "She must pay off her debt, so cross dressing as a host is the only way."

"That seems rather…harsh." Miyuki frowned, looking back at Haruhi. Kyoya just shrugged, writing in his notebook like always.

"Your time with Fujioka-san starts now. The other ladies are leaving, so go on." Kyoya said, nudging Miyuki towards Haruhi's table. Miyuki nodded, wringing her hands nervously as she approached Haruhi. She was never really confident when meeting new people.

* * *

~Haruhi's POV~

As the second group of girls left my table, I let out a huge yawn. I spent the whole night before studying for an exam I had today, and I'm exhausted. I tried to stay awake and focused as I entertained my guests, but yawns escape every once in a while.

"Ano…Fujioka-kun? A-are you tired? You can rest instead o-of seeing me, if you'd l-like…" I heard a girl say near me. I looked up at her to find it was the girl that didn't join the commoner's coffee commotion the day before. It was the girl I really wanted to have the chance to talk to. I blinked; surprised she came to see me.

"Oh, no, no! I'm just fine! Please sit." I said quickly, because it looked like she was about to run for it. She looked back, biting her lip nervously. 'Jeez, she must be really shy… more shy than I first thought.' I marveled. The girl hesitated, but came slowly to sit down on the couch across from me. I smiled.

"Hello. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Aiko M-Miyuki. Nice to meet you, Fujioka-san." She said quietly.

"Aiko-senpai, there's no reason to be nervous around me. I don't bite, unlike most of the other guys here." I said, trying to make her more comfortable. She sighed and seemed to relax a bit.

"G-Gomenasai. I'm just…not very good at meeting new people…" Aiko-senpai said, her eyes downcast.

"That's ok. Everyone has their own weaknesses, right?" I said, smiling. Aiko-senpai nodded, her teal eyes now on mine.

"Aiko-senpai! Why are ya hanging out with Haruhi instead of us?" two evil voices said. Hikaru and Kaoru both leaned on the back of Aiko-senpai's couch on either side of her.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru, Kaoru! I just wanted to meet Fujioka-san!" Aiko-senpai explained. The twins made pouty faces at her.

"But we-" Hikaru said.

"Miss you." Kaoru finished, looking away a bit for some reason.

Aiko-senpai blushed and looked into her lap again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go away. Now." I ordered firmly, making them shrug and saunter off.

"They are so annoying sometimes. And I've only known them for two days!" I exclaimed. Aiko-senpai, to my surprise, giggled.

"Yeah, but I believe they both have very big hearts as well." She said, smiling.

"I guess." I replied.

We talked about anything and everything, Aiko-senpai and I. She was really easy to talk to. I told her about my cross dressing dad, my aspirations to become a lawyer like my mom and lots of other unimportant things that were still fun to talk about. She didn't tell me much about herself, really. Just that she used to live in California and was always the shy and quiet girl. I didn't want to pry and ask more than she wanted me to.

If she only knew that I was a girl like her, we could probably be really good friends.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of club hours, and all of the guests were leaving. Aiko-senpai stood after most of the girls had already left.

"Goodbye, Fujioka-san. It was such a pleasure talking to you. I hope we can become friends." She said, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"I think we already are friends, to be honest." I said, meaning it. "And by the way, you can call me Haruhi. I don't mind."

"Okay! Call me Miyuki. I like it better when people call me by my first name anyway, since I was born in the United States." She explained. "Oh, and…I know your secret already, Haruhi. I know you're a girl." I blinked in surprise. Suddenly, I felt an arm go around my shoulder. Another arm went around Miyuki's shoulder too, making her flinch. I already had a feeling of who they were.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get off of us." I said.

"You're hurting our feelings." they said. "But we're going to give Aiko-senpai a makeover anyway!"

"What are you-" I began to say, before they sped us into the back room where they transformed me just yesterday. It was still full of beauty products, and even a hair salon chair. A hairdresser was already standing at the ready with scissors in hand. I heard Miyuki gulp audibly.

"I-I really don't n-need a h-haircut, t-thanks anyway…" she said, trying to escape the twin's grip, though unsuccessfully. She was pulled onto the chair by Hikaru or Kaoru, (I couldn't tell them apart yet) and the hairdresser put an apron on Miyuki to keep her hair from getting on her. Miyuki looked terrified.

* * *

When the hairdresser/cosmetologist finished cutting and styling Miyuki's hair and teaching her how to do her own makeup, the twins and I finally got to see her. Her seat was turned around and she stood. She kept her head down for a second, and then looked up, blushing a bit. She looked beautiful. Her hair was styled to fit her heart shaped face perfectly and her makeup brought out her teal eyes and pretty face. She smiled timidly.

"H-Haruhi, How do I…how do I look?" she asked nervously.

* * *

~Hikaru's POV~

Damn, we did good! Well, the stylist did it, but we set it up, so we get half credit. Aiko-san was actually rather pretty, I have to say. Mission accomplished. I wonder what Kaoru thinks. He's blushing like an idiot over there.

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~

Shit, I think we did too well this time. She was… beautiful. Why did I find her so beautiful? I've never liked anyone before… do I… l-like Aiko-senpai? Aw crap, my cheeks are burning. I'm such an idiot!

* * *

**Oh Kaoru... so cute. A little OOC, but still cute. Haha. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and give share your thoughts and suggestions about the story so far! Thanks! Byeeeeeeeee! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here's chapter five! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the longest one I've ever written! (It isn't that long, but my chapters are usually kinda shortish, so...) It took forever to write this, probably because I took a million breaks and watched OHSHC. I'm already up to episode 9... that episode always kills me. Seeing the hosts all dress up like girls=the funniest thing everrrrrrr! I die every time I watch it. hahahahaha *wipes tear* well, yeah. Enjoy! :)**

**Me: Hikaru and Kaoru, do the disclaimer, I'm tooo lazyyyy!**

**Hikaru: You do it-**

**Kaoru: You lazy bum!**

**Both: *snickers***

**Me: *Puppy dog eyes***

**Both: Weirdo.**

**Me: *whimpers***

**Both: Ok, we'll do it. Just stop trying to be cute!**

**Me: *sighs and walks away***

**Hikaru: Well, ShermanTheWorm doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Kaoru: Cuz she's not cool enough to own it.**

**Both: *laugh maniacally***

* * *

Chapter 5

~No POV~

Another day at the host club started off normally. Haruhi, to Tamaki's obvious despair, was attracting a good amount of customers. She was a natural.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies! Next week, the Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a party." Tamaki mentioned to everyone. The girls at the twin's table squealed.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" A girl asked them excitedly.

"Yes, in fact, we rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru stated.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said. Then Hikaru gently grabbed Kaoru's chin, looking into his eyes sadly.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru said sadly.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel…" Kaoru responded.

Their customers then proceeded to squeal like maniacs. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she regarded the scene.

"I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party!" One of Haruhi's customers said happily.

"The two of us dancing under the cherry blossoms...it's so dreamy!" Another said, going into her own little world. Haruhi chuckled.

"You really think so? You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." Haruhi said, smiling in her charming way. The girls all immediately blushed.

* * *

~Miyuki's POV~

I opened the door to the host club and Kyoya greeted me as usual.

"Ah, Miss Aiko. Who would you like to see today?" he asked.

"I-I don't know… hmmm…" I thought about it. Did I sit with everyone yet?

"Well, the only host you haven't seen yet is Tamaki. Would you like to sit with the King today?" Kyoya suggested. I bit my lip, but nodded my consent.

"Alright then. I'll just squeeze you into his next group of clients." He said, typing in his laptop. I sighed quietly, sort of dreading having to put up with Tamaki's antics.

After a couple of minutes, Kyoya told me to head over to where Tamaki was sitting. I walked over slowly.

"Ah, h-hello Suou-san. I'm your next client." I said as I stood next to the couch he sat on. He turned to face me and smiled hugely.

"Aiko-chan! You came to see me? I'm so happy!" he said, crying tears of joy. I sweat-dropped, unprepared for his overly dramatic attitude.

"Ah, yes. May I sit?" I asked politely. Tamaki nodded happily and I sat on the couch across from him instead of on his couch, since I was nervous.

"So, Aiko-chan. Is it true that you are from America?" he asked, interested.

"Oh, yes. I-I lived in California for most of my life. Even though I've only been here for about a year, I think I like it here better though." I said truthfully. Tamaki smiled.

"Why?" he asked. I started, unsure of how to answer that. The real reason was because of the… bad experiences I had there, but I couldn't tell him that.

"W-well I… I think it's just a lot easier to make friends here, is all." I said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth.

"I'm glad you like it here as much as I like you being here." I blinked at him, taken back by that. "You're like my other daughter! You and Haruhi are sisters!" he said, smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, but smiled a bit.

"Gee, thanks Suou-san." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Aiko-senpai! Are you coming to the party?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yeah, we want you to come!" Another voice said. It was Hikaru and Kaoru, of course. They both came around the couch and sat down on either side of me, poking my sides to make me laugh.

"Get away from my daughter you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled, flailing his arms everywhere and generally acting like a maniac. Miyuki's eyes widened.

"I think Suou-san's lost it." She said, worried. "Does he usually spaz out this much?"

The twins both nodded. "Yeah, the boss freaks out over every little thing. We've gotten used to it though." they said, shrugging.

"Tamaki-senpai, you need to chill out. Miyuki isn't your real daughter." Haruhi, who had heard the commotion, came over and said. Tamaki stopped and looked at her teary eyed for a second before going into his emo corner, depressed. Haruhi sighed exasperatedly.

"S-so what was it you two said about a party?" I asked the twins, who had gotten up and went to Haruhi, ruffling her hair to her annoyance. Haruhi tried to swat them away, but to no avail.

"Oh yeah! We forgot!" they both said.

"We're having a formal party next week-" Kaoru said.

"In the biggest hall in Ouran. There'll be ballroom dancing and fancy food!" Hikaru finished.

"It's gonna be awesome!" They said. I smiled, excited about the party.

"Sounds like fun. I'll go!" I said happily.

"Wait…there'll be dancing? Ballroom dancing?" Haruhi asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course! And a proper gentleman should always know how to dance! Haruhi, if you insist on dressing like a male, you'll have to learn how to dance!" Tamaki, who finally came out of his emo corner, said. "But Daddy would like it better if you would start dressing like a girl! Daddy wants you to look like this again!" he said, pulling a VERY enlarged picture of a more feminine, long-haired Haruhi out of some random chest and showing it to her.

"Don't enlarge photos of me without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled, clearly annoyed.

* * *

~No POV~

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow, ow!" Kanako, Haruhi's newest client, said. She was teaching Haruhi to dance, much to the uncoordinated Haruhi's chagrin. Haruhi kept accidentally stepping on Kanako's feet.

"Sorry, miss! I'm not very good at this…" Haruhi said.

"It's quite alright, Haruhi. You'll only get better." Kanako replied. "On the slow, you should bring your feet together. Remember, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"G-got it! Wo-woahh!" Haruhi said, losing her balance and causing Kanako and herself to fall. Haruhi landed on top of Kanako, creating a mildly awkward situation.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kasugazaki!" Haruhi said, embarrassed. Kanako smiled and put her aarms around Haurhi's head, pulling her closer.

"It's ok Haruhi." She said.

"Can I help you up?" Haruhi suggested, completely unfazed.

"Alright, let's try again." Kanako said.

Tamaki was moping on a windowsill as this was all happening, and the twins and Miyuki went over to him.

"He looks really depressed. What's wrong with him?" Miyuki asked the twins. They shrugged.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" They asked. Tamaki didn't respond, lost in his world of woe.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru guessed, smirking evilly.

"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman!" Kaoru said, also smirking. Miyuki continued to look at Tamaki.

"Y-you guys think he has a crush on Haruhi? I-I mean, it's possible but… why would he call her his daughter?" she asked, confused. The twins just shrugged.

"Eh, it's probably just because he's an idiot." They said. Miyuki just smiled.

* * *

~The Night of the Party, Miyuki's POV~

It was a beautiful night at the elite Ouran High School, and the grandest hall in the school was decked out fancily for a party hosted by the infamous Ouran Host Club. I stood in the shadows, not wanting to get noticed too much. The Host Club hadn't arrived yet, and all of the girls crowded around the stairwell, waiting anxiously. We were all waiting in almost pitch black, but a couple minutes later, the voice of the host King was heard from the top of the stairwell.

"The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you…welcome." He said dramatically as usual. Then the crystal chandeliers that lined the ceilings lit up one by one, and all of the girls either squealed, clapped, or both. Classical music started to play from a live symphony. Kyoya then proceeded to inform the guests about a contest. The best dancer would get a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. I rolled my teal eyes as the girls squealed and fainted. I looked up to the club and saw Haruhi not looking very enthusiastic. I wouldn't be if I were her either.

Suddenly, everyone freaked out simultaneously, and all I could hear was something about fancy tuna.

I really don't get these guys at all.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since the dance started, but I still stayed in the shadows. All of the hosts were dancing with girls except Haruhi, who looked pretty content leaning up against a pillar. Suddenly, I felt someone put an arm around my shoulders and I flinched, terrified and caught off guard.

"Hey cutie, watcha doin' here all by yerself? You gotta come an' join the party!" I heard a stranger's voice say. He sounded drunk. Was there champagne or something here? I squirmed in his grip that he had tightened around my shoulders, terrified.

"L-Let m-me go!" I tried to scream, but it only came out in a soft whisper. The guy laughed. It was a harsh, cruel sound that pierced my ears. I shivered in his grasp.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, frantic.

"I jus' wanna play witha pretty lady such as yerself. Whas wrong with that?" he asked menacingly. I could almost hear the smirk in his slurred speech. I tried to wriggle out of his grip and tried to stomp on his feet, but to no avail. He wouldn't let me go. He began moving us into the hallway from the shadows, and no one could see or hear us. Once we were in the hallway, He pinned me against a wall, getting so uncomfortably close to my face that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I got flustered, and angry, not wanting this to happen.

"Settle dow' wittle girrrl. I won't hurtcha if ya don' struggle." He said in my ear. I shivered again. Then he put his lips on mine, much to my displeasure. I tried to turn my head so he couldn't kiss me, but it was no use. He sloppily kissed me. He licked my bottom lip, which made me gasp and he sent his tongue into my mouth. I tried to not respond at all to his kisses. Just when I was about out run out of air, he stopped, and both of us panted heavily.

"You gotta do better than that, wittle girrrl." He said, scowling at me. Then he put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck, as I tried desperately to get away from him. I just didn't know what to do.

* * *

~No POV, Back in the Ballroom~

The hosts continued to dance with the ladies, and all of the other girls swooned at the sight of them. Some of the hosts were a bit worried though.

"Hey Hikaru, have you seen Aiko-senpai anywhere? She said she'd be here." Kaoru asked worriedly, looking around.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. Let's see if we can find her somewhere." Hikaru said. They began scanning the room, looking for some long deep brown hair and/or teal eyes. They didn't see her anywhere.

"That's weird. She wouldn't just not come." Kaoru said, getting more and more anxious.

"You're right, Kaoru. Something's not right here." Hikaru said, scratching his imaginary beard.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru! What are you doing?" A group of girls came up to the twins and asked. The twins both snapped, getting an idea.

"Have you ladies seen Miyuki Aiko? She's a shortish girl with dark brown hair and teal eyes." They both asked. One of the girl's eyes widened.

"Oh! Yeah I saw her! She was hiding in the shadows of the room before, and I was going to ask her to join us, but a guy came and led her to the hallway for some reason. So I left them alone." She said, shrugging. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, panicked and asked,

"Where did they go?"

"That hallway over there, but why-" she began to ask, but the twins sped away towards that hallway.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I'm so mean~ Soorryyyyy:) Look out for the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Look! Another chapter! I was so inspired and bored this weekend that I decided to write another chapter! Go me! I just finished it. It's kind of confusing in parts, since I switched the points of view so often...sorry! I think it's still pretty good though... Well! I hope you all love this chapter! Please review, it means the world to me! I may even start addressing my reviewers in the chapters instead of PMing them. It's more fun that way:) Kayy byeeee!**

**Me: Alrighty- Who will do the disclaimer today? Hmmm...**

**Honey: *jumping up and down and waving hand* Oohhh! pick me! pick me! **

**Me: Hmm... no one? Maybe I'll just do it.**

**Honey: *puppy dog eyes* **

**Me: *stares Honey in eyes, but immediately starts to break down cuz he's so cute***

**Honey: Pweeeeeez? I'll give you cake! Vanilllaaaaa, your favorite~ *smiles cutely***

**Me: Ugh fine! Just gimme that cake! *Eats cake in a corner next to Tamaki, who is growing mushrooms cuz he wanted to do the disclaimer too***

**Honey: ShermanTheWorm doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club! Bisco Hatori does and I love her more because she gives me more cake! **

**Me: *stares at Honey in shock, then cries on my cake, ruining it***

**Honey: heehee:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

~Kaoru's POV~

I didn't know what I would do if Miyuki was hurt by someone. I'm pretty sure I'd kick the person's ass. As Hikaru and I were running towards the hallways, different thoughts and scenarios were flying free throughout my head, making me a worried mess. 'If anything happens to her… I don't think I could live with myself.' I thought. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling her name. If her attacker heard me, he'd try to run. I couldn't let him have Miyuki.

I just thought of her warm teal eyes that lighted up when she was happy, but were a bit distant when she was being shy, which was most of the time. I wish she'd laugh with us more often, because her twinkling laugh makes me smile.

I'm becoming a total sap.

Hikaru and I had just reached the hallway and we could hear noises that sounded kind of like struggling coming from farther down the hall. I ran ahead of Hikaru, determined to get Miyuki back and safe with us.

* * *

~Miyuki's POV~

The man wouldn't stop. Just as he was kissing and sucking on my collarbone, I started to hear faint footsteps. I felt so relieved that someone was coming. The man didn't seem to hear though, and he continued his assault on me. His hands slid down my thighs, and I shivered, wincing and trying to pull back from him.

"Oh, ya like that, dontcha wittle girrrl. Whadif I bite yerr ear? Will ya shiver again?" he asked menacingly.

"Get a life you asshole." I said to his face quietly, standing up for myself to show him I wasn't just his toy. The man snarled at my remark, enraged. He punched my gut, making me wheeze and double over in his grip. I looked up at the man, and he was smiling, the bastard. The footsteps got even closer. 'Just be strong, they'll be here in a minute.' I thought to myself.

Then I heard something. It was…a knife. The drunken man had a knife. I gulped audibly, completely petrified, but I finally screamed. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough for whoever was coming to hear. The man cut my face, leaving a small cut across my forehead. It bled and got into my eyes, making me not able to see very well. Then I could feel the man bite my ear, and he held the knife up to my neck. Then I heard someone.

"Miyuki!"

It was…Kaoru. I was pretty sure. He had a bit of a higher voice than Hikaru, and he sounded very distressed. I couldn't answer him back, or my neck would be cut open. I just shut my eyes, not wanting to get any more blood in them and not wanting to look my attacker in his cruel eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" My attacker yelled angrily.

"A little devil." I heard Kaoru say from a couple feet away. Then I felt the arms of my attacker leave my sides, and heard a sickening thump. I also heard a clink as the knife hit the marble floor. I winced and opened my eyes a teensy bit.

Kaoru stood over my attacker, no doubt giving him the scariest glare ever. The man seemed to back away a bit just looking at Kaoru's face.

**"You bastard! If you EVER come near her again I'll beat the living shit out of you!" **I heard Kaoru yell, furious. His yell even made me shiver in fear. Then Kaoru kicked the man's side.

"Get up and face me like a man." Kaoru commanded. The drunken man scrambled to his feet, seemingly tripping over himself. He then tried to run away, by Kaoru caught him by the collar of his dress shirt and punched him directly in the face. Blood spurted out of the man's mouth when he coughed. Kaoru continued to punch and basically just plain beat up the man. I tried to tell him to stop, but my voice was a near whisper compared to their yells at each other.

"Kaoru! Know when to stop! Come on, don't kill him!" Hikaru said as he sped down the hall. Kaoru turned to his twin and the angry fire in his eyes quelled. He dropped the nearly lifeless-looking man onto the ground, where he deliberately passed out.

After seeing all of that, I felt a bit woozy. Actually VERY woozy. I saw Kaoru and Hikaru look over to me and their eyes widened. Then everything went black.

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~

I didn't feel very guilty for beating the drunk within an inch of his life. He definitely deserved it for assaulting our Miyuki. When I turned the corner and saw him holding her there, I completely lost it. He was biting her ear. And had a knife up to her throat. Her forehead had a huge cut on it, and she was bleeding profusely. Her beautiful black and teal ball gown was torn a bit. My heart froze when I saw her terrified face. She was already scared enough of strangers!

So I beat the drunken guy up. It was a good thing that Hikaru finally showed up when he did, because I had the drive to kill the guy. Hikaru came over and put his hand on my shoulder, attempting to calm me.

"Thanks Hikaru." I said quietly, a bit ashamed of myself.

"It's alright, bro." he said, smiled ruefully. Then we remembered Miyuki and turned to see her. She was leaning against the wall still, and she looked wobbly. She was about to blackout. Hikaru and I both ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. The cut on her head was causing her to lose a lot of blood. I felt really panicked.

"You hold her. I'll call Kyoya so he can check on her." Hikaru said, getting out his cell and dialing Kyoya's number. I just laid Miyuki's head in my lap and held her. I ripped a piece of my suit off and put it around her head to try and stem the flow of the blood.

* * *

~Kyoya's POV~

I was dancing with a daughter of my father's business partner when my pocket began to vibrate. I quickly excused myself and went to the side of the room, answering my cell.

"Yes, Hikaru?" I asked, irritated.

"Kyoya-senpai! We need you to get to the left hallway right away!" he said anxiously. I creased my eyebrows, confused.

"Why? You are supposed to be entertaining your guests, as am I. That IS the point of this party, you know." I said.

"I know, I know Kyoya-senpai! But it's Miyuki! She's hurt! Some bastard assaulted her!" Hikaru yelled frantically.

My eyes widened, and I frowned. "I'll be there soon." I said.

* * *

~No POV, Back in the Hallway~

Hikaru and Kaoru both kneeled on the ground, watching Miyuki's strangely peaceful face. She was out cold. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall swiftly. Kyoya rounded the corner and saw the twins and Miyuki…and some random passed out guy.

"Well, this is interesting." Kyoya said, taking in the scene. He realized that Miyuki was unconscious and walked over to the twins, kneeling next to them. "What exactly happened here?" he asked.

"Well, we didn't see all of it, but-" Hikaru began.

"We were wondering where Miyuki was and went to go find her." Kaoru continued.

"One girl told us she had seen a man taking her into the hallway, and we ran here." Hikaru said.

"I got here first and saw a drunk pinning her against a wall, with a knife up to her throat and biting her ear." Kaoru said, shaking with anger. Kyoya's eyes widened uncharacteristically, and he pushed his glasses up as he normally did to hide his reaction. He looked at Miyuki and told the twins to back away. Kaoru reluctantly let go of Miyuki and set her head gently on the floor. Kyoya regarded her wound for a while, then pulled bandages out of his pocket. Hikaru looked at him in confusion, Kaoru with worry.

"Do you carry those around everywhere?" Hikaru asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kaoru asked, still freaking out a bit.

Kyoya gave Hikaru a look that shut him up, and began to wrap Miyuki's head carefully. Once he was done and Kaoru looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown any second, he said, "She'll be okay, but she may have some trauma from the experience, or even internal bleeding. We need to send her to a hospital just to be safe." The twins nodded, and Kaoru sighed with a little relief. Hikaru got up and went back over to the drunk, nudging his side.

"Hey guys. Can I draw on his face?" Hikaru asked maniacally, standing over the drunk and twirling some colorful markers around in his hands evilly. Kaoru and Kyoya gave him a look. Hikaru grumbled and walked away, stuffing the markers back in his pocket.

* * *

~Haruhi's POV~

As the hosts shoved me into a changing room, I began to wonder where the twins and Kyoya were. They were strangely absent from this operation, which was…odd. I changed into a silky pink dress with roses and high heels, which I hated, and then put a long brown haired wig on top of my short hair.

I stepped out and was immediately put into a chair by some random people. They started doing my makeup, so I'm guessing they were hired makeup artists. Honey and Mori stood by, Mori with his usual blank expression and Honey with a huge smile on his face and blushing a bit.

"Oh, you look so pretty so far, Haru-chan!" Honey said excitedly. Then he pouted. "Takashi, where are Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Kyo-chan? They're supposed to be here by now!" Honey asked.

"Hm." Mori said. He shrugged. Suddenly, Tamaki burst into the room, looking frantic.

"Gentlemen, here you all are! What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" he stopped, noticing only Honey and Mori were there.

"Where are the others?" he asked. Honey and Mori both shrugged.

The makeup artists finally finished with my makeup, and I stood up and turned around. Tamaki immediately blushed like an idiot for some reason. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you look so cute, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." I mumbled, irritated. I proceeded to walk out the door and into the hallway, almost tripping in the heels about fifty times.

"Good luck, Haru-chan!" I heard Honey yell after me. I really didn't want to do this.

* * *

~No POV~

Haruhi, still tripping on her two inch heels, walked/wobbled into the dark room.

"You're the one who wrote this letter? You're totally different from what I imagined." Said Kanako's fiancé, Tohru Suzushima. Haruhi kept walking slowly towards him, willing herself not to fall flat on her face.

"Letter?" Haruhi asked, confused. Tohru handed it to her and she read it;

_Suzushima Tohru,_

_I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When the typhoon's rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's ark! I do, I do!_

Haruhi sweat-dropped as she read the idiotic letter. 'Who wrote such a stupid letter? I bet it was the twins…' she thought.

"Excuse me… have we met somewhere before?" Tohru asked politely.

Haruhi freaked out. "Ahhh no! This is the first time I've ever talked to you!" Haruhi said frantically.

"I'm sorry…I'm flattered by your letter but, I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. You see, another girl already has my heart." Tohru said, not looking Haruhi in the eyes.

* * *

~In the Hallway~

Tamaki led Kanako through the hallway quickly, not wanting to get the timing wrong. He needed Kanako to see Tohru with Haruhi. Kanako kept asking where he was leading her, and he finally answered her and said, "You know, you're not the kind of girl that's good at manipulating others." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanako asked.

"I have you figured out, Kanako. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention. And I've noticed you always look the happiest gazing into a teacup." Tamaki said, smiling serenely at her. Kanako looked astonished. She was amazed that he had figured her out.

"It's pointless. No matter how hard I try, he never notices me. And now he's decided to study abroad without…without even telling me." Kanako said with her eyes downcast.

* * *

~Haruhi's POV~

Right after I told Tohru to tell Kanako how he felt, I heard the door open. We both turned to see Kanako standing in the doorway, shocked. She mistook the whole situation and ran out crying. Tohru ran after her, calling her name frantically. I just stared after them.

"Looks like we just made matters worse." I said to Tamaki, who had just walked up to me.

"But he did go running after her." He said, smiling as he watched them running down the hallway. I smiled, realizing that Tamaki wasn't as stupid as I thought he was. We as hosts were doing our job; making girls happy.

* * *

On the balconies overlooking the courtyard, Tamaki announced the Queen of the ball since Hikaru and Kaoru were still strangely missing, as was Kyoya.

"And the Queen is…Miss Kasugazaki!" he announced. He came down the stairs and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which didn't bother Tohru that much, to Kanako's relief.

They ended up together and happy, so I guess all's well that ends well.

"Haruhi, where are the doppelgangers? Where's Mommy? They've disappeared! We have to go on a full scale investigation…what if they were kidnapped? That would be horrible!" Tamaki ranted on and on.

"Settle down, senpai! We'll find them!" I said angrily.

"We gotta find them, Takashi! But first we should eat some cake!" Honey exclaimed.

"No time for cake." Mori said monotonously. Honey pouted on his shoulders.

* * *

~No POV~

As half of the host club worried where the other half were, the remaining half were sitting outside a room at the nearest Ootori hospital. Two auburn-haired twins sat next to each other, holding hands tightly. A raven-haired boy sat near them on a different chair, preparing to call the idiotic King of the host club since he hadn't wanted to interrupt operation 'Get Kanako and Tohru Together'. He suspected the plan was complete by now, so he dialed Tamaki's number.

"KYOYAAAA! WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE THE SHADY TWINS WITH YOU?" Tamaki yelled when he answered the phone.

"Tamaki, settle down. Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru are with me." Kyoya said.

"WELL WHERE ARE YOU?" Tamaki proceeded to yell.

"Shut up, we're at my family's nearest hospital." Kyoya explained calmly. Tamaki didn't answer for a second.

"Why are you there, Kyoya?" he asked, his voice turned down a notch and kind of worried.

"Miss Aiko is hurt." Kyoya replied.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but my computer wouldn't let me go online, so I couldn't upload this chapter! But the good thing is I had off school today for no reason at all! Just cuz there was a tiny bit of sleet this morning. People are ridiculous. *sighs* lol not like I care! SOOOOO here's chapter 7! Ooper-long chapter! Hope you all like it! It took forever to write...*dies* lol please review too! **

**Review responses time! :)**

**BloodyCrystalHeart: Hey! Thanks for reviewing as usual! Yes. Things just got very serious lol. I just needed to add some stuff that wasn't in the anime, you know? This whole story will follow Miyuki's time with the host club and stuff, (And I may skip a few episodes btw, cuz some may be boring to write about.) and might even go into the future if I don't get bored or something! Lol, everyone's in character? Oh thank god. *sighs in relief***

**brokenXangel15: Hey! Thanks soooo much for reviewing! I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so far! I'll make sure to do my best and update regularly, but you know how ruthless school and stuff can be….ugh….**

**Some random guest: Haha I'll respond to you too! Thanks so much for reviewing, even anonymously. It's greatly appreciated:) Well, here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!**

**0-Forgive-0: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! I didn't intend for Kyoya to like Miyuki, but it might have come off that way haha. He was staring at her like a creeper. For….informational purposes? Maybe. Mwahaha. Here's the next chapter for you! :)**

**Me: Alright, who's turn is it to do the disclaimer again? **

**Kyoya: According to my memory, only the twins and Honey-senpai have done the disclaimer so far.**

**Me: Really? Hmmmm... do you want to do it Kyoya?**

**Kyoya: No.**

**Me: *eyes downcast* OH! How about you, Mori?!**

**Mori: *says nothing* **

**Me: Fine. Tamaki, take it away.**

**Tamaki: Yay! Thank you Sherman! *hugzzzz***

**Me: Get off me.**

**Tamaki: ShermanTheWorm doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club! But she does own my lovely second daughter Miyuki! **

**Me: I mean it. Get off, Tamaki.**

* * *

Chapter 7

~No POV~

Tamaki burst into the hospital, the others following right behind him. He and the others were still wearing their fancy tuxes, which earned them many interesting looks from the other visitors, patients and workers. Most of the nurses, upon seeing the rather attractive group of boys, proceeded to squeal like teenage girls. The club didn't pay attention and hurried to the front desk.

"We're looking for Aiko Miyuki. Where is her room?" Tamaki said frantically. The lady who sat at the front desk didn't look up from the book she was reading and sighed.

"Hun, I'm gonna need to know how you know her first. Are you a relative? A boyfriend?" she asked crankily. Tamaki blushed a bit.

"No, no! I'm her daddy! Please let me see my cute little daughter!" Tamaki wailed, but Haruhi grabbed his earlobe and pulled him away from the desk so that she was standing in front.

"Sorry, Ma'am. He's a bit…eccentric." Haruhi deadpanned. Tamaki whimpered in a corner somewhere.

"Will you all just shaddup?! I'm trying to read a book here!" The receptionist grumbled.

"Aiko-chan is our friend. Can we see her please?" Honey spoke up from Mori's shoulders. The receptionist finally looked up and instantly smiled when she saw Honey.

"Oh, okay sweetie. She's on the third floor, room fifteen." The receptionist said happily. Haruhi and Tamaki both had bewildered looks on their faces from the woman's sudden change of attitude.

The hosts all went to the stairs, Tamaki sulking and dragging his feet as they went up. Haruhi noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Senpai, please hurry up. We have to see how Aiko-senpai is doing, stop being a drama queen." she said sternly. Tamaki looked up at her, pouting, but picked up his pace to match hers. Once everyone had gotten to the third floor, they scanned the hallways for the fifteenth room. When they finally found it, Tamaki pushed through the group to open the door first and basically slammed it open, causing the nurses in the hallways to shush him. He ignored them as he rushed into the room.

Miyuki was lying on the hospital bed, and the twins and Kyoya were sitting in chairs on the other side of the room. Miyuki looked unconscious. Tamaki immediately began spazzing out when he saw her.

"My cute daughter! She's not dead, is she? MY POOR LITTLE GIRL! DON'T WORRY, DADDY'S HERE!" he yelled. Kyoya and the twins gave him very pissed off looks, but he wasn't done just yet. "MOMMY! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY GIRL? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HER NORMALLY BEAUTIFUL SELF!" Tamaki said, whining to Kyoya now. Kyoya sighed exasperatedly at Tamaki, who was now quietly sobbing in a corner because his other daughter told him to shut the hell up.

"Ano…Kyo-chan? What exactly happened to Miyu-chan?" Honey asked concernedly as he looked at her bandaged forehead and bruised neck. "She looks pretty beat up, ne Takashi?"

"Aa." Mori said in agreement. Even he looked disgruntled as he looked at Miyuki.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at the twins, silently asking them if they thought it was okay to tell. They both shrugged.

"Well, Miss Aiko was assaulted in the hallways during the party. We were able to catch her assailant, but she might be a bit mentally unstable for a while." He said matter-of-factly. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey all froze, their eyes widening. Mori was, as always, pretty much expressionless, but his mouth was turned slightly downward.

"Miyu-chan was…attacked?" Honey said, shocked. Tears began welling up in his eyes. "Poor Miyu-chan! She must have been so scared! She'll need tons of cake when she wakes up!" he said, sniffling. Suddenly all of the hosts heard a slight moaning sound. It was coming from Miyuki. She stirred a bit.

"Hey she's waking up!" Hikaru told his brother, who was glowering in the chair beside his. Kaoru's head jerked up and he instantly stood and moved closer to Miyuki. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a couple times. She looked to the side and instantly saw Kaoru looking down at her sadly. She quickly sat up, and saw the rest of the hosts around her.

"W-what are you guys doing here? W-wait…" Miyuki glanced around the room, realizing she wasn't at home. "W-where am I?" she asked anxiously.

"An Ootori hospital. The twins and I brought you here after your…incident." Kyoya said. Miyuki instantly paled and began shivering.

"Miyu-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked worriedly.

"I-it was just s-so…s-so terrifying!" Miyuki said quietly. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do. After a minute or so, Haruhi went over to Miyuki and hugged her shivering body tightly. Miyuki flinched a bit, but then then hugged Haruhi back and cried onto her shoulder.

"It's okay now, Miyuki. Everything's going to be okay." Haruhi said. Tamaki, seeing the heartfelt moment between his "daughters" rushed to join the hug, only to be held back by the twins.

"Boss, just leave them alone. Aiko-chan probably doesn't want any guys near her at the moment." they said. Tamaki whimpered.

"But daddy wants to hug his poor daughter!" he said. The twins gave him evil death glares, which effectively shut him up.

* * *

Once it was closing time, everyone said goodbye to Miyuki and left. Miyuki lied on her hospital bed, feeling as lonely as ever.

Miyuki spent a total of three days in the hospital so her broken ribs from the man's punch could be mended and so they could run a multitude of tests on her to make sure she was mentally and physically stable. The hosts visited her for about an hour each day, and they always brought way-too-extravagant gifts to make her feel better. The twins brought her a ton of cute outfits and a flat-screen TV to watch, Tamaki brought her a million stuffed animals to keep her company, and Honey and Mori brought her sweets. Kyoya's gift was paying the hospital bill. Miyuki always accepted the gifts, but didn't really need them.

* * *

~Miyuki's POV~

Of course, the day I come back to school is the day of the physical exams. The hosts told me their plans to keep Haruhi's gender a secret, and I seriously doubted it was going to work. She couldn't hide the fact that she was a girl for three years, could she? It seems like it would be difficult to act like a guy for so long. I sighed and walked up the pathway to the school. On the other hand, she was lucky that she didn't have to wear the hideous yellow marshmallow monstrosity all of the other girls had to wear.

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

I found Tamaki and Kyoya in class and decided to tag along with them. They were going to the same clinic as all of the other hosts, and since I knew about their plans, I thought I could help.

"Aw, my daughter is so thoughtful!" Tamaki squealed as he hugged me. I sweat dropped.

"It's no problem, Suou-san." I said. We headed School Infirmary Room #1.

* * *

~Haruhi's POV~

"W-what is all this?" I asked, dumbfounded by the number of nurses and doctors helping with the physical exams.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru said, making his way in.

"The usual." Kaoru said, trailing behind him.

"The usual?" I muttered, flabbergasted. I followed them.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers. Please follow me this way to have your height measured." A nurse said when she came up to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Sure thing." They both said, following her somewhere. I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Mr. Fujioka? I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." A woman said from behind me. I jumped a bit, startled.

"O-ok." I consented. She grabbed my hand.

"Please, come this way." The nurse said as she led me through the room. I looked around and suddenly saw a pretty strange sight. Honey and Mori were dressed as doctors, and Miyuki as a nurse. Girls were crowding around Honey and Mori, squealing. A couple of boys were around Miyuki, but she nervously tried to ignore them.

"I've got those three for back-up just in case something happens." I heard Kyoya's voice say behind me.

"But why are they in disguises?" I asked, confused.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

These damn rich people.

* * *

~No POV~

It was the Hitachiin brother's turn to get their chest measurements, but they decided to just take off their shirts in front of a rather large group of girls crowding around them. This caused quite a lot of squealing.

"See, Haruhi? A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya said, smirking. Miyuki, who was standing beside Haruhi now in her nurse outfit, was also blushing a bit as she watched the twins. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at this, then sighed. Suddenly, Honey and Mori grabbed Haruhi and sped her off with them.

"Come on, Haru-chan! This way!" Honey yelled as the girls distracted everyone with their extreme fangirling. They pushed her into a changing area and she fell into the waiting arms of Tamaki.

"I've been waiting for you, my princess." he said. Haruhi freaked out and fell to the ground.

"Tamaki-senpai…" she said, annoyed. Tamaki chuckled at her disgruntled look.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're surprised!" he said. A nurse then called for Haruhi outside of the curtains and said it was time for her chest measurements. All of the girls waited eagerly outside. Tamaki reassured Haruhi and told her he'd protect her.

…And out came Tamaki with a brown Haruhi wig on.

"Yes… I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said firmly. All of the girls instantly sweat dropped, knowing it was him the moment he stepped out.

* * *

~Miyuki's POV~

Tamaki was kind of an idiot. Did he really think that would work? He's like, two feet taller than Haruhi, and he has violet eyes. It was totally obvious. The twins were laughing so hard they were crying and banging their fists into a table. I giggled a bit just watching them.

Haruhi went into a special boy's clinic to get measured by a doctor who knew her secret, and apparently Kyoya set it up without telling Tamaki just so he could get payback. For what, I have no idea.

"Hey, Aiko-senpai. You look really nice in that nurse's costume." The twins said, placing their arms around my shoulders as usual. I blushed.

"Get your hands off my second daughter, you perverts!" Tamaki yelled at them, suddenly forgetting about how depressed he was because Haruhi was mad at him. I sighed.

"When can I change out of this, by the way?" I asked, looking at all the others who were already back in their uniforms.

"Don't change out of it, Miyu-chan! It looks cute on you!" Honey said, smiling sweetly. I blushed again.

"T-thanks Honey-senpai…" I said.

"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I'd never been so terrified!" I heard a girl say. She was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by other girls and nurses who were trying to comfort her.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. I thought he was a little odd." He said, holding his chin.

"Shouldn't you of said something sooner?" the twins said sternly.

"W-what if he goes after someone else?" I said, thinking of what had just happened to me.

"Well, it's no big deal! I'm sure the security guard will catch him." Kyoya reassured us firmly.

"Tell me miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" we heard one of the doctors ask the girl who was almost attacked.

"Yes, sir. He ran off towards the special boy's clinic!" she said worriedly. All of us froze.

"Haruhi!" we all yelled.

We all ran to the clinic. Tamaki ran the fastest, and we heard him yell,

"TAMA-CHAN KICK!" and then a loud crash followed. We all rushed in after him.

"One. Good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said.

"Two. More wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya said.

"Three. Chivalry that we'll never be able to overlook." Mori said.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey said.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki yelled.

"We're here. Watch out!" everyone except Kyoya and Mori shouted. As they said all of this, I went over to Haruhi and gave her a shirt to cover herself with. I stuck close to her, afraid of getting too close to the man. After all of that overly dramatic dialogue, the man pleaded for his life and proceeded to tell his life story to us. Apparently he was a doctor, and his wife and daughter left him because he was an idiot, he was looking for his daughter's school, etc. Kyoya then suggested that he probably had the wrong school, since he was probably too poor to send her here. Haruhi grumbled at that comment.

* * *

We sent the man off and Tamaki gave him a map of all the public schools in the area so he could find his daughter.

"I really hope he finds his daughter soon. It seems like he really misses her." I said sadly.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Haruhi said.

"My little daughters are so adorable!" Tamaki said, smiling. He hugged us both tightly.

"Senpai! Get off of me!" Haruhi yelled. I just stayed silent. The twins intercepted and pulled me away from the hug.

"We want someone to hug too, Boss! Stop hogging Haruhi and Aiko-senpai!'' they said, hugging me from both sides.

"G-guys, you can just call me Miyuki. W-we're friends, right?" I said nervously. The twins stared at me a second, then smiled.

"Okay Miyuki!" they exclaimed.

"Alright, all of you get out! Except for Miyuki, you can stay." Haruhi said. Tamaki teared up.

"Are you still mad at me, Haruhi?" he wailed.

"No, it's just that Miyuki and I still have to finish our examinations." she explained calmly.

"Aw, okay Haruhi! I'm so glad you aren't angry with me!" Tamaki said happily, hugging her even tighter.

"Senpai! Let me go! Don't touch me there! GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh! Red card! Looks like Boss is the real pervert!" the twins joked.

"Yep." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright. Apologize time. I'm SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MONTH! I just went on a week long trip to New York City and I was SUPER busy. It was a lot of fun though! I sang at Carnegie Hall! It was amazing! Anyway, I really am sorry. I'm a horrible person. **

**I hope all of you who have Spring break right now are enjoying themselves! I know I am! All I'm doing is writing, reading, sleeping, listening to music, and playing video games. I'M SOOO LAZY~ LolXD **

**Well, I hope all of you lovely people enjoy this chapter. I finally did a chapter that has nothing to do with the anime, so I hope it's okay! Tell meee what you think! Thanks!**

**Me: Alright, Mori. You can do it. Just one sentence. PWEEZZ?!**

**Mori: *Annoyed look directed towards Sherman***

**Me: Crap...he's gonna use his ninja kendo skills on me...**

**Mori: *sighs* Fine...**

**Me: *makes a super smiley face***

**Mori: Stop making that face.**

**Me: *back to the corner of woe***

**Mori: ShermanTheWorm doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. I'd be very concerned if she did.**

* * *

Review TIMEEEE!

Black Roses Wilt: Hey! Nice to hear from you! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! I really enjoy writing it:) Who will Miyuki end up with? Well my friend, you will find out in due time;) *laughs maniacally* I think surprises are more fun, don't you? …I'd love to know who you think she should end up with though! Lol thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it immensely! :D

BloodyCrystalHeart: What's up?! Lol nice to hear from you yet again! Reading all of the reviews you write always makes me smile:) Haha I love that scene too! He's like a total stalker-man… or something. LolXD so you thought that transition was good? Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I was afraid it would be a bit too much! Yeah, it was hard trying to get Miyuki in on all that madness, but I think I succeeded! Maybe…. Lol well glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter! :)

vocaloidstoriesforyou: Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm soooo glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

~No POV~

It was a bright Saturday morning in the Aiko household…which consisted of only Miyuki and her dog, Chibi. Miyuki had just hit her alarm for the tenth time when Chibi came bounding in the room and attempted to jump up onto her bed, only to fall onto the ground. The miniscule dog whimpered and Miyuki looked over the side of the bed and smiled.

"Come here, you silly little girl." She called out to her puppy. Chibi happily bounded to her waiting hands. Miyuki grabbed hold of Chibi and hoisted her up, placing her onto the bed beside her master. Chibi just got right up and climbed onto Miyuki's chest, licking her face. Miyuki giggled. Just then, Miyuki heard her cellphone ring on the bedside table and sat up, grabbing it and flipping it open before looking at the caller ID.

"MIYUKIIII!" someone shouted. Miyuki jolted, putting the phone bit farther away from her ear.

"H-hello?" she said cautiously.

"Oh, Miyu-chan! It's you! Are you busy today?" she heard someone that sounded a bit like Honey say.

"Um… no?" she answered. "Why? And who is this?"

"Oh it's Honey, silly! Well, before it was Tama-chan, but I took the phone away from him." Honey said happily.

Miyuki sighed. "What do you need, Honey-senpai?" she asked.

"Well, everyone in the host club wanted to go out today for fun! We're gonna go camping in the woods! It's gonna be so fun!" he said excitedly. Then in the background, Miyuki heard other voices.

"DRESS-UP! DRESS-UP! C'MON HARUHI!"

"NO! WE'RE GOING INTO THE WOODS! NOT TO A PARTY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"You evil demons! Haruhi is NOT your dress-up doll! She's my little girl!"

"Get off of me, Tamaki-senpai!"

"Can we get going now? The limo is waiting out front and you all DID get me up at an unearthly hour to go into the wilderness."

Miyuki slapped her forehead. This was going to be a long weekend.

"Fine, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." She said.

* * *

And so the whole host club and Miyuki sat in a limo, the twins perpetually interrogating Tamaki by sitting on either side of his two daughters and putting their arms around the two girls.

Tamaki looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Honey attempted to diffuse the tension created by the host king.

"You look so cute today Miyu-chan! You look so different when you're not in your uniform." Honey said joyfully, smiling at Miyuki, who was blushing light pink at the comment.

"Um, thank you, but shorts and a tank top are nothing special…" Miyuki said modestly, staring at her lap.

"Nah, you look really pretty! Ne, Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori replied, not taking his eyes off the window beside him and looking stoic as ever.

"Haruhi would've looked as cute as Miyuki if she had let us dress her up." The twins whined. "But Haruhi had to be a downer and not play with us as usual." They pouted. Haruhi rolled her eyes and pushed Hikaru's arm off her shoulder.

"I'm not your dress-up doll, you guys." She deadpanned. Hikaru and Kaoru pretended to look hurt by that comment.

"Well that's why-" Hikaru said.

"We like Miyuki better." Kaoru concluded, smiling. Haruhi looked at him questionably, but shrugged it off and looked out the window like Mori. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped out of his seat and looked out the window next to Haruhi.

"Look! We're here!" he exclaimed.

"Senpai, you're squishing me." Haruhi said, pushing his face away from hers. Tamaki blushed and sat down again, twiddling his thumbs.

* * *

The campsite was basically in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounded their limo on every side, and all they could hear was birds. Once everyone had their duffel bags on their arms and had exited the limo, it sped off.

"Alright, now what, Boss?" the twins asked, bored and leaning lazily on some trees. Tamaki was looking around enthusiastically.

"Let's find a campsite!" he smiled, heading in some random direction. Miyuki and Haruhi rolled their eyes and followed him, as did everyone else. Albeit reluctantly.

Tamaki finally found a suitable campsite after about an hour of hiking through the wilderness. It was a wide open area near a lake. Miyuki looked at the lake excitedly.

"Are we going to be swimming?" she asked quietly, crouched at the edge of the water and watching little fish swirling around.

"Ooh, Mommy, can we?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"It would be a great opportunity for a new photo collection…" he answered, and walked off mumbling to himself about cameras and money. Everyone sweat dropped at his money obsession.

Miyuki grabbed Haruhi's hand and began leading her to the woods again.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, surprised by Miyuki's enthusiasm. Miyuki smiled back at her.

"We've got to get changed to go swimming, of course!" she said. Haruhi smiled back.

* * *

Back at the campsite, the boys, now all shirtless, were lounging around waiting for the girls to get back. Well, except for Hikaru and Kaoru. They were messing with Tamaki and telling him Haruhi was going to wearing a bikini. Tamaki was blushing and screaming at them.

"SHE WON'T WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! NEITHER OF MY LITTLE GIRLS WILL! THEY ARE ANGELS! YOU TWO ARE SUCH PERVERTED, EVIL-" Tamaki stopped yelling as the girls stepped back into the clearing.

"We're back. Sorry for making you all wait." Miyuki smiled. She looked a bit shy and uncomfortable as the handsome men all turned to her and Haruhi. Haruhi was wearing a pink on-piece swimsuit with ruffles on the top and Miyuki was, much to everyone's surprise, wearing an emerald green bikini.

"Haru-chan and Miyu-chan! You look so cute!" Honey commented happily.

Kaoru was turned around from the girls, pretending he dropped something. The real reason he was hiding his face was-

1. It was seriously red.

And,

2. HE was having a major nosebleed.

Hikaru snickered as he looked at his brother, who was beside him.

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~

Shit. Why the hell did Miyuki, the girl I have a major crush on, put on a freaking bikini?

She looked…gorgeous. My cheeks were on fire. When I realized my nose was dripping blood like in a stupid anime, I quickly turned around and tried to pretend I dropped something. Jeez, only Miyuki has this effect on me. I can't act snarky and devilish around her with Hikaru if she looks like **that. **Impossible.

"Let's get in the water!" Hikaru yelled, trying to get the attention off of this slightly awkward situation. Everyone got in the water immediately except Tamaki.

Seems like he was having the same problem.

Once my nosebleed stopped and my face was back to its normal temperature, I started running into the water towards the group. I saw Miyuki, Haruhi, and Hikaru having a splash battle. Water was spraying everywhere.

"C'mon Kaoru! Be on my team!" Miyuki called out to me in her quiet voice. I looked at her in surprise. She just smiled shyly. I waded up to her and whispered,

"Okay, we're gonna need a strategy."

And so the water guns came out of my duffel bag. I quickly handed one to Miyuki and we hid behind some rocks before Hikaru and Haruhi could notice.

"Okay…three…two...one…CHARGE!" I battle cried. Miyuki and I charged out from the rocks in the shallow water and bombarded the other two with giant jets of water. Haruhi and Hikaru both screamed. We continued to drench the two until they finally surrendered. Miyuki and I both cheered and suddenly she hugged me joyously. She seemed to remember what she was doing after a second though and let go quickly, inching away from me. I was a bit disappointed, to be honest. Her face was a cute shade of pink, and I bet mine was too.

After a while of swimming around and stuff, we all sniffed the air and smelled…food. It seems like Mori had started a fire for us and had grilled some American hotdogs. I'd never had one before, so me and Hikaru rushed to the fire, leaving Miyuki and Haruhi in the water.

* * *

~No POV~

As everyone was feasting on a dinner of hotdogs and popsicles, Tamaki got up and went over to his duffel bag excitedly. Everyone watched him curiously. Well, except for Kyoya and Mori of course. Tamaki dug into his bag, seemingly searching for something important. Finally, he pulled out some pieces of paper and stood; now facing the group.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I have an idea for a final activity for the day!" he announced eagerly.

"And what's that, Tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru inquired.

"A scavenger hunt!" Tamaki declared, smiling like an idiot.

"Do we have to participate?" Haruhi asked unenthusiastically. Tamaki crossed his arms.

"Of course you do! This is a great bonding activity!" he said firmly. "We'll be going in groups of two. I've already chosen them!"

"We wanna choose our own partners, Boss! This is no fun!" the twins complained. Tamaki looked hurt by this, but complied.

"Okay…we'll draw names from a hat. Use your popsicle sticks and write your names on them." He ordered. Everyone used a marker to write their names on their wooden sticks and put them in a cap Tamaki had brought along with him. Once all of them were in it, Tamaki shook it up and handed the cap to Haruhi first.

"Ladies first." He smiled. Haruhi picked the stick on the top and read the name.

"Mori-senpai." She said. "We're partners."

Mori just nodded and went to stand next to her. You could practically feel Tamaki's depression fill the air. He found Haruhi's stick and took it out of the cap. Then he gloomily passed the cap to Miyuki. She reached her hand in and took a stick.

"Hikaru, we're partners." She said. For some reason, she felt kind of disappointed. She shook it off though. Hikaru smiled devilishly and put his arm around Miyuki. She flinched a bit, but then relaxed.

"We're gonna win!" Hikaru declared.

The pairing went on until Kaoru was paired with Tamaki and Honey with Kyoya.

Before the hunt started, Hikaru pulled Kaoru aside.

"Let's trade partners." He insisted. Kaoru looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. Hikaru sighed exasperatedly. He put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I already know you like Miyuki. It's pretty obvious, really. I just want you to have a chance to get closer to her." He explained. Kaoru went a bit pink.

"It's not that obvious…" Kaoru mumbled. "But thanks. Good luck with Tono."

"Oh, it'll be fun messing with him a bit…" Hikaru rubbed his hands together evilly. They laughed.

The twins traded shirts and coats quickly and went back to the group, each pretending to be the other. Kaoru went to Miyuki's side. Tamaki then proceeded to tell everyone the rules and handed all the teams a piece of paper that had a numbered list of what they had to find.

"Ready, set…GO!" he yelled, running into the woods with Hikaru trying to keep up behind him.

"Let's go!" Kaoru said, grabbing Miyuki's hand and running into the forest.

"W-woah, wait up!" Miyuki breathed heavily, trying to keep up with Kaoru. Kaoru realized this and stopped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wear you out." He apologized. Miyuki's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why'd you switch partners with Hikaru?" she asked.

* * *

**Ooh. A cliffhanger. Not really. Hahaha well hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think or what you want to see happen! Any review is welcome! Byeeeeee! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! I finally wrote the next chapter! YAYYYY~~**

**Haha well hope you all like it! It's the camping trip part 2! :)**

* * *

**Sherman: Okay, I'm gonna let Miyuki do the disclaimer this time.**

**Miyuki: W-well I don't r-really...**

**Sherman: Go ahead, girly!**

**Miyuki: *bites lip* W-well hello readers...**

**Sherman: Get on with it. **

**Honey: No reason to be mean, Sher-chan! No cake for you!**

**Sherman: NOOOOOOOO! *dies***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Haha. Loser. *snickers***

**Sherman: *raises fist***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *sticks tongues out***

**Miyuki: O-okay then...ShermanTheWorm doesn't own OHSHC.**

**Kyoya: Finally. You're cutting into our budget because you are taking so long. On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Review Time!**

**And I got a grand total of… one review. *cries in a corner* That's kind of depressing… well, I don't know if it's because people just hate reviewing stuff or if it was a bad chapter, but whatever. I'm grateful that people are at least taking the time to read my story and I have gotten a ton of favorites and follows. Thanks for that, by the way :)**

**lovefairytail007: Hey! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Even two words are enough to give me some encouragement! I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter! This one is for you~**

* * *

**I decided to do a Miyuki character profile thingy, cuz it's fun:)**

**Miyuki Aiko **

**Birthday: May 15****th**

**Hair color: Chestnut/dark brown**

**Horoscope sign: Taurus **

**Eye color: Teal**

**Blood type: B **

**Height: 5'1"**

**Class: 2-A **

**School: Ouran **

**Personality: Very shy when she first meets people, warms up after a while. Very caring and sweet person, but is kind of weak when it comes to danger and scary stuff. Always puts others before herself, which makes others usually walk all over her. She ****_can _****get angry (VERY occasionally), and when she does, she can be ferocious. She is also kind of naïve. Very intuitive when it comes to people.**

**Very good at: caring for others, reading people, academics, singing**

**Very bad at: sports, courage contests, interacting with people she doesn't know**

**Family: Mother (deceased), father and little brother**

**Status: Kind of the Host Club's pet or a tagalong, I guess ;P**

**Favorite color: emerald green**

**Favorite food: vanilla cake!**

**Favorite pastime: reading or hanging out with the hosts**

**Lives: in a nice sized, modern apartment with dog Chibi**

**Favorite quote/saying: "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."**

**Thing she hates most: Horror movies**

* * *

Chapter 9

~No POV~

"Hey, Mori-senpai. I think I found something." Haruhi motioned for Mori to join her as she stood next to a tree, reaching up into the branches. Mori chuckled a bit, surprising Haruhi.

"Need help?" he questioned, smiling the tiniest of smiles as he watched her struggle to grab something. Haruhi turned around to look at him and nodded, stepping aside as he strode over to the tree to get whatever it was the she had found. Mori only had to lift his long arm an inch to tug a very large leaf off of the tree branch.

"This?" he asked, holding it out to Haruhi. Haruhi took it from him, examining it and scanning the list of items they had to find.

"Do you think it's bigger than three inches wide?" she inquired, scratching her temple. Mori bent down to look at it in Haruhi's grasp, making her cheeks go a bit red, considering how close he was. Thankfully, Mori didn't notice.

"Aa." He confirmed as he straightened again. Haruhi, in a bit of a daze, shook her head and nodded quickly.

"Oh, oh good! L-let's move on, then." She suggested, turning away from Mori and heading farther into the forest. Mori, wondering why she seemed so spacey, just chuckled again under his breath and followed the girl host as she continued to search.

* * *

Far away from Mori and Haruhi stood Miyuki and Kaoru.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked nervously, looking away from her eyes and blushing.

"C'mon, Kaoru. I know how to tell you and Hikaru apart now. Hikaru would never have stopped to let me catch my breath. Much less apologized, at least sincerely." She informed him, rolling her teal eyes. Kaoru looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, you caught me. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine, but why?" she inquired. Kaoru blushed again, scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I…well…um…Hikaru! He, uh…wanted to mess around with Tono so he begged me to switch partners with him. He was sure no one would notice." He lied, smiling insincerely. '_Why can't I just tell her the truth? Such an idiot…_' Kaoru berated himself in his head.

Miyuki looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged. "Alright then. I don't mind…" she said. Kaoru smiled, and then finally realized he was still holding her hand and released his grip, jerking his hand away from hers. Miyuki and Kaoru both blushed.

"S-sorry. Let's get going." He suggested, starting to walk again without looking back at her. Miyuki followed right behind him, watching the forest floor and trying not to look at him.

* * *

"Oh, sweet! Miyuki! I found one!" Kaoru yelled excitedly. Miyuki, who was a ways away from him, looked over to see him holding a large, pointy rock. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to Kaoru, getting close to him to see it.

"It's so cool! A rock that looks like an arrowhead!" she exclaimed. Kaoru was, again, blushing at her closeness. He held the rock out to her, looking away.

"J-just take it. I'll keep looking for more stuff." He said, dropping the rock into her small hands and heading away from her again. Miyuki sighed. '_What did I do this time?_' she wondered worriedly.

The two continued on until they came to a rather large cave. Their eyes both widened.

"Let's go in." Kaoru said, his adventurous side finally showing itself.

Miyuki bit her lip. "I-I don't think it's a good i-" Kaoru grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him into the cave despite her nervous protestations.

They could barely see in front of themselves the farther they got into the cave. Miyuki, who was very jittery and cautious, was whipping her head back and forth every couple of seconds, waiting for some monster to pop out of the dark and cold rock walls.

"Miyuki, you're gonna get whiplash if you keep moving your neck so fast." Kaoru warned her. "Just chill. I'm right here." He said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Miyuki smiled shyly and heaved a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. They kept walking, their footsteps echoing around them. After a considerably long amount of silence between the two, Kaoru spoke up.

"Hey, Miyuki. I have a question." He said. Miyuki looked up at his head, which was facing forward.

"W-what is it?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"What's your family like? How come we've never heard about them?" Kaoru asked, his voice calm and nonchalant. Miyuki stopped walking and let go of Kaoru's hand. He turned around to see her looking at the floor and twiddling her fingers.

"I don't usually like to talk about them." She confessed. Sadness was etched into her voice. Kaoru frowned.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." He assured her.

"N-no, it's okay." Miyuki said. She sighed and sat down on the dark rocky ground. Kaoru came and sat next to her.

"It's kind of a long story, so I'll start at the beginning." Miyuki explained.

"When I was a kid, I was expected to be perfect. A young lady my parents would be proud of. My mother would always tell me, '_don't mess around with the poor children_.' and _'listen to our orders, no messing around_.'" Miyuki chuckled sarcastically. Kaoru listened intently, wondering why she decided to tell him so much.

"For example, one day, I remember I found a puppy roaming around in our garden. I was so excited and wanted to keep it. It really was the sweetest thing…" Miyuki smiled and looked lost in her memories. "But then I showed it to my mother and she screamed, calling the poor thing vile and disease-ridden. And…one of my father's bodyguards shot it. It died right away." She got a sad look in her eyes and started tearing up, but continued. "My father was a very strict man. He didn't care what happened to me. Whenever I did something wrong, he would slap me, pull my hair…" Miyuki shivered, and Kaoru scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That probably explains why I'm always so shy. I can't help it." She explained. Miyuki was quiet for a moment, then continued.

"Then when my little brother was born, my father and mother just stopped even acknowledging my existence except for when I did something wrong. I grew up hating my brother because of that. I was…jealous I guess. My parents thought that since he was a boy, he would inherit my father's company. I wasn't worth their time since I would just be given to another family anyway."

Miyuki stopped, realizing she'd said way too much. She put her head between her legs and sobbed silently. Kaoru noticed her shaking body and moved closer to her. He raised the hand that wasn't around her shoulder to her cheek, and lifted it up to her face. It had silent tears streaming down it, and her nose was red. Kaoru used his thumb to wipe the tears, and then softly moved his thumb back and forth over her cheek as a comforting gesture.

Miyuki looked up at Kaoru and blushed, finally realizing how close he was and how he was being so kind and comforting her. His orange-ish eyes were focused on hers, and they seemed to be… sad. He suddenly blinked, then cleared his throat. He turned away from Miyuki, embarrassed.

"Sorry…it's just, you were crying…" he explained quietly.

"O-oh, it's fine, really. I'm sorry for shoving all my problems on you." Miyuki stood, wiping off herself. "Let's keep going."

Kaoru nodded his consent and led her deeper into the cave.

"Kaoru, how far do you think this cave goes?" Miyuki questioned worriedly. Kaoru shrugged.

"I dunno. We have to be near the end now." He confirmed. "You know, Hikaru once told me a story about the caves around this area."

"W-what about?" Miyuki asked nervously.

"He said that they were…haunted. That a ghost of some hiker who got lost roams around the caves, forever trying to find the way out. But it never can. So, it tends to follow people who come in, hoping they will lead him back to the light." Kaoru told her seriously. Then he smiled and laughed. "He was probably making it up, though. You know how Hikaru is."

Kaoru turned to look at Miyuki behind his back to find her shivering and whipping her head back and forth again.

"Hey, c'mon. I was just joking. Trying to lighten the mood a bit. Hikaru did tell me a story like that, but it was only when he was actually trying to scare me." Kaoru explained, walking over to her and holding her shoulders. Then he ruffled her hair. Miyuki tried to swat him away playfully.

"Hey, stop that!" she laughed.

Just as they were laughing, they both heard a quiet sound.

"Wh-what w-was that?" Miyuki's eyes widened and she stopped swatting Kaoru away. They heard it again. It was a small groaning sound.

"Hehe….It's probably the ghost." Kaoru smirked evilly. Miyuki bit her lip.

"Do you t-think it is?" she whispered.

"It's quite possible…" Kaoru joked. Kaoru grabbed her hand and turned them around. "But we can go back if you're scared." He suggested, shrugging.

"N-no! If you want to keep going, I'll go with you! I'm just a scaredy cat, I guess. Don't worry about me." Miyuki retorted. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Miyuki saw something move. She whipped around, startling Kaoru. Her eyes search the area thoroughly, trying to find whatever it was she saw.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru crossed his arms as he watched her frantically looked for something.

"Didn't you see it? I saw…" Miyuki stopped, frozen for a second. "Listen."

A faint breathing sound was coming from behind a pile of large rocks.

"I'm getting out of here!" Miyuki screamed, sprinting back the way they came. Kaoru heard a thump after a while and knew she had fallen, being the unathletic, clumsy girl she is.

"GET OUT, BOY!" A scratchy, spine-chilling voice shrieked. Kaoru screamed uncharacteristically, bolting in the direction Miyuki went and pulling her to her feet on the way as he sprinted to the entrance, dragging her behind him.

* * *

Back in the cave, two idiots stood behind a pile of large rocks, snickering loudly and passing gummy worms between them.

"Ahh, man, Kaoru's screaming was hilarious!" Hikaru clutched his sides from laughing so much. "He was all like, AHHHHH! And then he ran out like a demon was chasing him!" he said, imitating Kaoru's reaction dramatically. Tamaki, quite amused by this reenactment, almost ended up choking on his gummy worm.

"I feel bad for scaring my cute little daughter, but that was great!" he exclaimed, giving Hikaru a fist bump.

* * *

And so began the host's…interesting camping trip.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Please leave me some review to tell me what you think or what you would like to see happen! Love you all~ **


End file.
